


Free Day

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Magnus snapped out of his daydreaming and smiled at Alexander, taking the glass of wine and settled against his chest as he sat down next to him.





	Free Day

“Here you are.’’

Magnus snapped out of his daydreaming and smiled at Alexander, taking the glass of wine and settled against his chest as he sat down next to him.

“Ah,’’ he breathed out as he took a sip. “”It’s been quite the day, hasn’t it?’’

“It has been.’’ Alec agreed and nuzzled his soft, dark hair. “I’m always glad to relax with you after a long day.’’

Magnus turned and took both their glasses to put them down on the coffee table, a devilish smile on his face. He leaned close to him, breath ghosting over his lips as he started fumbling with the top buttons of his shirt. “I have a way more fun way of relaxing in mind.’’

Alec smirked back and pulled his lover flush against his body. “Oh yeah? How about you show me?’’

And Magnus leaned into slot their lips together in a deep kiss.


End file.
